Tortured
by Kara B
Summary: The SVU squad works on solving a case and one of their own becomes a target. Cliché summary, but not the target you think. Much Munch angst!
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Tortured 

by KaraB

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Rating: T contains content not suitable for children under 13

Summary: The SVU squad works on solving a case and one of their own becomes a target. Cliché summary, but not the target you think.

Warnings: Mucho angst

* * *

"Okay people, we've got a problem," Captain Donald Cragan stated as he walked into the bullpen at his precinct. "He's struck again." He slapped a newspaper down on Fin's desk. 

"How can the press know before we even get the case through here?" Fin asked, frustrated.

"Unless the killer's leaking the information on his victims himself," Munch said.

"Then how are the bodies decomposing so quickly?" Benson asked.

"They're not. According to our forensic experts this guy is cleaning the flesh off the bones himself... after he rapes and kills his victims," Cragan responded. "Where's Detective Stabler?"

"He called in sick," Munch replied. "For once it's not me."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Munch. "Fin, Olivia get out there to the latest crime scene and see what you can find out… see if this matches our pattern. Munch, I want you to check with forensics on this case since you're already familiar with the previous scenes." He paused. "I've got the brass breathing down my neck and we have a city of pretty frightened people. We need to catch this guy ASAP. There's a briefing scheduled for tomorrow and I need something by then…" He nodded to his detectives. "Let's get him people." He made his way back to his office where the phone had begun ringing again.

Moments later he came back out. "Munch how long till the next tape?"

Four days."

After every victim's death, the police had received a video tape, documenting the gruesome horrors inflicted upon the victim.

"We don't want to get another one… You've got three days to save a life, people."

* * *

The M.E. couldn't offer much insight into who the perp might be, so Munch headed back toward the precinct. Maybe the canvas would reveal something. The ring of his cell phone pulled him from his thoughts. He glanced at the caller ID. Private caller? Who the hell was that? "Yeah?" he answered. "Who is this?" 

"Hello Detective," a voice said, obviously digitally altered.

"Who the hell is this?" he snapped, not in the mood for stupid games.

"The very person you don't want to mess with Detective, if you actually want to get the latest victim back alive."

"That would be preferable," Munch replied sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"We'll get to that shortly."

"Well hey, why don't you tell me where you are and we can sit down and have a discussion about this. Or you're welcome to come in to our precinct."

The voice chuckled. "Nice try Detective, but you should know me better than that, just by my meticulous handiwork."

"Ah yes. The killer who's a coward."

"And also who doesn't rise to comments such as that," the voice replied calmly.

"Alright, so what do you want?" Munch asked.

"I want you to meet me at the following address in half an hour. Alone and unarmed." Then he hung up.

* * *

Munch arrived within sight of the building about fifteen minutes later, and stopped enough away that he could take a look at the area. Pulling out his cell again, he called his partner. Cragen and Fin would both have his head if he went into this without letting anyone know. They'd send back up just behind him to cover him. "Hey, I think I've got the guy." 

"That was quick," Fin said.

"He called me," Munch replied, launching into a more detailed explanation of what was going on.

"Alright, I'm on my way soon as I tell Cragen what's going down."

Before Munch could reply, someone smashed the back windshield of his car. He cursed and dropped the phone as he grabbed his gun. "Police, freeze," he yelled, climbing out of the car. It was then that he saw that the man who'd damaged his car wasn't alone. "Put it down," he ordered, watching the men in front of him, one who hefted a crow bar in his hands. "You're under…"

Before Munch could finish his sentence, he was hit from behind, with enough force that knocked him out.

When Fin arrived a few minutes later, there was no sign of Munch, only the beaten up car.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Tortured 

Part 2

by KaraB

* * *

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Rating: T contains content not suitable for children under 13

Summary: The SVU squad works on solving a case and one of their own becomes a target. Cliché summary, but not the target you think.

Warnings: Mucho angst

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Cragen asked, surveying the scene… the beat up car with the broken windows, the cell phone Munch had dropped, the drops of blood on the ground.

"Don't know Captain," Fin said, looking concerned and annoyed at the same time. "Munch called me telling me the guy behind this had contacted him. I was going to meet him here before he went in, to the warehouse I presume. We've having CSU go over the area. If they find anything, I'll be the first to know."

"Good. Have you got anything else?"

"I could hear some voices in the background. Damn, I wish I had the call recorded." The frustration echoed in his voice.

"Focusing on what we don't have is a dead end," Cragen reminded him. "This guy wants our attention."

"He wants to taunt us. He's playing games," Fin added.

"And now he's got more ammo to hit us with," Cragen summarized.

"Not for long. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"We've got every available person on the case," Cragen said. "And the 2-7 has offered us some help as well."

"Well that's something, but we've got next to nothing on this guy."

"Hopefully he screwed up and left something behind." Cragen looked at Fin. "Elliot and Olivia should be here in a few minutes."

"I'm fine Captain," Fin said. "But thanks for the concern."

* * *

A full day passed with no results, no progress, no clues. No one in the precinct would go home, not until they were all safe. They knew what this guy was capable of, knew that he could and would kill. 

Every moment that passed was one less that Munch might have left if this guy followed his pattern. And there was also another kidnapping fitting his M.O., so it appeared that he had also had a woman abducted at about the same time. Everyone in the precinct was completely business, focusing full attention on their part of the investigation, running down every viable lead that became available, as well as some others from less than perfect sources.

"Alright people," Cragen finally said. "We can't have much time left to figure this out. What have we got?" He was hoping to run over the facts again, to find something, anything that had been missed.

"We got nothing Captain," Fin said, the frustration in his tone obvious.

"We have to have something. What do we know about this guy?"

"He enjoys having power over his victims. And even more he enjoys watching the investigation fail to catch him. It fulfills his need to prove that he's better than those around him. He's cold-blooded and amoral, and most definitely does not want to get caught," Huang offered. "He's not going to make this easy, but there is a method to his madness. There is a pattern to be found."

"But how do we find that pattern?" Elliot asked.

"I can't tell you that," Huang said. "But the pattern is there. The ability to predict and find him is there."

"That really helps us find Munch a lot," Fin snarked.

"But why Munch?" Olivia said. "Why not any one of us?"

"Opportunity?" Fin asked.

"Possibly," Huang conceded. "Or revenge. Maybe someone from one of his past cases. Or simply the fact that he's the primary on the case and this will represent to the perp an ultimate failure to catch him.

"Alright," Cragen said out loud, thinking through the possibilities. "We've got no evidence that appears to be pointing toward any direction. "Elliot, Olivia, go over the evidence again and check to see that there's nothing we overlooked the first time through. I'm going to get on the phone with Baltimore and see if I can find any old cases that might have some bearing on this. Fin, you can help me go through them."

"Captain…" Fin said, starting to object.

"That's where we need to focus," Cragan said firmly. "It's our best lead for now."

"Not anymore," a voice said as the person stepped into the precinct. "We've got you a fingerprint."

"Whose?" Fin demanded.

"Jason Sharpe, recent parolee."

Fin stood. "I'm gonna bring him in."

Before Fin could say anymore, Cragen assigned a couple other detectives to help him and he quickly left to check out Sharpe's apartment.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Detective," a voice spoke through a haze. "You didn't follow the rules." 

I Focus. /I he thought to himself, trying to force himself to open his eyes. His head was pounding and he knew he'd have that headache a while.

"You didn't follow the rules, Detective. And there are consequences for that," the voice continued.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Tortured 

Chapter 3

by KaraB

* * *

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Rating: T contains content not suitable for children under 13

Summary: The SVU squad works on solving a case and one of their own becomes a target. Cliché summary, but not the target you think.

Warnings: Mucho angst

Author's note: No, there is no pairing here.

And yes, this part is very short... but I have a lot planned for part 4 and it's easier for me to post short parts often than to post long parts every once in a while... this keeps me working on it.

* * *

"Wakey wakey, Detective," a voice spoke through a haze. "You didn't follow the rules." 

_Focus._ he thought to himself, trying to force himself to open his eyes. His head was pounding and he knew he'd have that headache a while.

"You didn't follow the rules, Detective. And there are consequences for that," the voice continued.

"That's why you're here."

"I didn't break the rules,"

"Yet, but you honestly expect me to believe your precinct would have stayed out of it after you'd called your partner?"

"And you expected me to walk in here unarmed and without telling anyone where I was going?"

"No, not really." The man shrugged and Munch tried to focus his eyes in the dim light to get a look at the man's face.

"Inspect your surroundings all you wish detective. You won't be leaving this place… alive." The man's tone probably would have chilled most people but Munch ignored it, giving the man his patented 'stupid criminal' look.

The man just smirked. "I'd like you to meet another friend of mine."

"Oh is Jack the Ripper in town?" Munch replied snarkily.

Without a reply, the captor shoved a woman into the room and stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Are you alright?" Munch asked the woman, who, other than the bruise on her cheek, appeared alright. She nodded. "I'm John Munch. I'm a police detective. What's your name?"

"Christine," she whispered softly.

* * *

The raid of the apartment of Jason Sharpe didn't go what Fin would call well. The guy was far too timid and stupid to be the one behind it all. Fin knew that even before Huang had said a word. Even so, he was so far sticking to his story that he didn't know anything. 

"He lawyers up and we're screwed," Cragen said. "Elliot, why don't you and Olivia take a crack at this guy."

Fin started to object. "Captain, I…"

"You're too close to this," Cragen said, before Fin could finish.

"What do you expect…"

"I expect you to trust me on this. If I thought you were the right one to tal k to this guy, you would already be in there."

Fin growled under his breath before stalking back to his desk.

* * *

"How did you get here? How long have you been here?" 

"A few hours?" the woman said softly, her voice shaking. "I was jumped from behind."

"That seems to be a pattern with these guys," he grumbled. "My entire precinct is out looking for me. I'd just called my partner. They'll find us."

Somehow he didn't feel his words were comforting enough. I mean, to have captured the lead detective on the case? He didn't find it all that comforting himself.

"So this is the killer that they're talking about on the news?"

Munch hesitated, not wanting to scare her but also knowing he shouldn't sugarcoat that truth. "Yes," he said finally.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Tortured 

Chapter 4

by KaraB

* * *

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Rating: T contains content not suitable for children under 13

Summary: The SVU squad works on solving a case and one of their own becomes a target. Cliché summary, but not the target you think.

Warnings: Mucho angst

Author's note: No, there is no pairing here.

And yes, this part is very short... but I have a lot planned for part 4 and it's easier for me to post short parts often than to post long parts every once in a while... this keeps me working on it.

* * *

"We're getting nothing, Captain. I'm starting to think this guy really may not know anything." Elliot said, walking into Cragen's office from the interrogation room.

"Then we just have to try harder," Fin growled.

Cragen turned to Fin, matching him glare for glare. "What you need is to go get a couple hours of sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"We'll try again, offer him some kind of deal. Get Casey in here and let's see if we can get something," Olivia suggested.

Elliot nodded. "This guy probably doesn't know much. I mean, he's as dumb as a box of rocks and it doesn't take much to see that… Whoever's behind this wouldn't tell him anything."

"I agree, making a deal is worth a shot," Cragen said. "Olivia call Casey and get her down here to talk to this guy."

* * *

"How long have you worked Special Victims?" Christine asked. She was sitting next to the restrained detective. They'd already spent some time working on the restraints and had realized that the more productive course of action was to wait for the right time to overpower their captor.

"A few years," Munch said. "I moved here from Baltimore homicide. It was really the only option I had."

She sighed suddenly. "We're not going to make it out of here are we?" she asked softly, wanting the truth.

"I don't know," Munch replied honestly. "SVU will do everything they can. So will I."

"I know you will," she acknowledged. "But you guys haven't caught this guy yet."

Munch could tell that she was scared. And he knew she was right. "We will." His voice held more confidence than he felt. He trusted his unit, with his life. But would a couple days be enough time to catch this guy? To find whatever mistake he'd made and then to find them. "All criminals make mistakes. Like kidnapping a cop…" he added snarkily.

"And some cops have a big mouth and like to hear themselves talk."

Christine moved closer to him as their captor stepped into the room. Munch sat up, making himself the target, if anyone were to be. "Actually that sounds more like you. You and your doom and gloom talk. You know my precinct will nail you."

The man just chuckled, walking over and reaching down to grab Christine, when Munch promptly kicked him, striking him in the leg hard enough to make the guy pause. "Leave her alone," he growled.

"So protective so soon?" he asked, backing off for the moment. "I'm afraid I do have the upper hand here Detective. If I were you, I'd start worrying about my own safety."

"You have a problem with me, we can talk all you want. Why don't you just let her go?"

The punch came so fast that Munch didn't really have time to move out of the way, if he could have anyway, nor could he avoid the few after that. While Munch was still reeling from the force of the blows, the man grabbed Christine, dragging her to the other side of the room.

What transpired over the next hour was something Munch could only say was akin to hell. He'd beaten Munch pretty badly, enough to keep him from moving, and the cuffed hands hadn't helped at all in trying to defend himself. He had been laying there, half conscious when the screams started. And God forgive him, he'd tried to move, tried to do anything to help her. That sick bastard had raped her on the other side of the damn room and he couldn't get to her to help her.

After an eternity, it was finally over and their captor left, leaving them exactly as they were.

"Christine?" he asked after a few minutes. "He's gone." He could hear her shuddering breaths. "I'm sorry honey," he said softly. He viewed this as a failure on his part, despite the fact that no one would likely blame him. He was an SVU detective and she was now a victim, because he hadn't been able to act.


	5. Chapter 5

Tortured

Chapter 5

by KaraB

* * *

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit 

Rating: T contains content not suitable for children under 13

Summary: The SVU squad works on solving a case and one of their own becomes a target. Cliché summary, but not the target you think.

Warnings: Mucho angst

Author's note: No, there is no pairing here.

* * *

Munch slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position, just as Christine had managed to drag herself over to him. "I'm sorry," he said again softly as she collapsed across his lap, sobbing quietly. He wanted to comfort her, but aside from what he was doing, there wasn't much left to do. He was still cuffed and they were still here. 

They stayed there for a long time, unmoving. Munch took extra care to sit still, not wanting to startle her and traumatize her any further than she already was. She'd fallen into a fatigued sleep, giving Munch some time to sit and think about possibilities and choices… and their chances, which in his eyes weren't looking that good and grew worse with each passing moment.

* * *

It took several hours of negotiating before they managed to make any headway at all. 

"He's toying with us," Fin growled after Casey had come out of the interrogation room.

"No," she corrected. "He just knows we're desperate. And his lawyer is playing hardball."

"Let me try to talk to him," Cragen said. "One of my detective's life is at stake here and I've had about enough of these games."

"Don't. I can cut a deal with him, but it's going to take a little more work. He wants full immunity."

"Then give it to him."

"He wants it unconditionally, regardless of what we find. That's never a good deal to make nor is the DA's office going to be particularly thrilled with the prospect. For all we know, he's the guy behind the whole scam and once he's got immunity we can't touch him." She paused. "I have to go talk with my boss and see if we can get this moving. I'll be back in an hour." She regarded them sternly. "Don't do anything."

Cragen read the look on Fin's face after Casey left. "You go in there, you ruin our chances of finding him."

"I can get the location…"

"No, you can't."

"Captain…"

"Why don't you get some sleep until this is done? It should take at least an hour."

Fin scowled at the captain, letting him know with just that look what he thought of the idea.

"Then take a break at least. Go grab a bite. Benson and Stabler can cover until you get back."

Fin hesitated a moment before relenting, realizing that the Captain wasn't going to let this go. "Alright, but you'll call me if anything develops?"

"Of course. Now get out of here for at least an hour."

* * *

Munch had already surmised that they were in a basement of some sort, simply by the dismal surroundings and the musty smell that the air carried. The room was windowless and dimly lit, so he could barely see the sides, but he could make out the entire room, which was good considering that his glasses had fallen off during the earlier scuffle. He grimaced suddenly. His leg had fallen asleep an hour ago, but Christine was still asleep on it so it wasn't like he could really move it. 

She moaned suddenly, shivering.

"Christine?" he asked, carefully.

She shuddered but said nothing. Alright, he'd had about enough of this, enough of the waiting. He started working on the cuffs again, trying to force them off his hands. I Like it will really work /I .

"That won't work Detective, but I'll give you points for effort," a voice said, causing Munch's head to whip back around.

"At least let me help her," he growled.

"She won't be needing your help much longer Detective. Just accept that."

"I'm afraid you've got that wrong," Munch replied. "My precinct…"

"Is nowhere even close."

Christine jerked awake at the voices and quickly cowered behind Munch, who stood. Okay, so he couldn't fight well… but he wasn't leaving her at this creep's mercy either.

He wasn't unprepared for a punch from the man in front of him, but what he didn't expect was for him to wave two other men inside, both of whom were quite obviously bodyguards of some sort. They approached him menacingly, but he didn't move, not until they began to pummel him with blows.

* * *

A few hours later, Munch moaned again, forcing himself back to consciousness. He tried to get his vision to focus but he could barely see. "Concussion, multiple lacerations, fractured ribs…" he rattled, mumbling the list of injuries he was sure he suffered. "Christine?" he called softly, hoping she was okay. 

She whimpered and he sat up, seeing their captor holding a knife to her throat. And she looked like she'd been beaten as he had been. Before Munch could say a word, he drew the knife across her throat and blood went everywhere. Her lifeless body fell to the floor moments later and Munch stared in shock.

"You're next Detective."

* * *

Feedback? 


	6. Chapter 6

Tortured

Chapter 6

by KaraB

* * *

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Rating: T contains content not suitable for children under 13

Summary: The SVU squad works on solving a case and one of their own becomes a target. Cliché summary, but not the target you think.

Warnings: Mucho angst

* * *

Munch was shaking but it certainly wasn't with fear. He felt rage… at this psycho, at himself. A girl was dead and he'd done nothing to prevent it. That nothing could have been done didn't really matter. He stared at the man in front of him. "Then go ahead," Munch finally spoke. His voice was perfectly calm, his eyes daring the man to do something. "At least I don't get off on murdering people who can't fight back." A long pause ensued. "So what the hell are you waiting for?" 

"I'll get to you Detective. Just not as quickly and mercifully as I did her."

"And that's supposed to scare me? You know I really don't care anymore." And he didn't. He was sick of the game… sick of being jerked around.

"Don't be so stressed and worried Detective," the man said in a cheerier tone. "Your friends will eventually find you. Just probably not alive."

"What a comforting thought," Munch responded wryly.

* * *

"Anything?" Cragen asked urgently. "We've got one hour left," he snapped. 

Captain, you know we're doing everything we can," Elliot said.

"And that ain't gonna be good enough," Fin said, frustrated. "Shut up and stop wasting time," he snapped. "That tape is due to arrive tomorrow and I ain't planning on watching some psycho chopping up my partner."

No one argued with Fin, knowing it was pointless and that they would all be doing the same if it were their partner who was missing instead.

Casey walked in the room. "I've got you a location," she spoke, holding out a piece of paper.

Fin grabbed it, followed out by Elliot, Olivia and several other detectives. Cragen stopped to talk to her a minute. "You coming?" She nodded and followed him out to the car. "How did you get it?"

"I gave him immunity."

"I thought you said..." Cragen began.

"I did. And my boss will have my head. You owe me, big time, but I'll take the heat to save one of you guys. Just find him before anything happens."

"Oh, we intend to," Cragen replied. "We'll catch him and get you the evidence. Just lock him up so he can't hurt any more of my people. Or anyone else, for that matter."

* * *

Munch had always known that there was the possibility he'd get killed in the line. He'd seen it happen to others, he'd seen others lose partners. And even though he'd known it could happen to him, this was definitely not the way he'd pictured it happening. Beaten for hours in a dark room by some psycho and covered in blood. 

"And what about the last meal… even death row inmates get that…"

This ain't death row, Detective. This is my own private version of hell for cops." He smiled. "You got to watch her die and now you will die too… Fitting end for a cop… unable to do his job in the end."

Munch moaned again, fighting the unconsciousness that threatened to overpower him. He wasn't going to go quietly. He didn't care how little success there was for resistance. I _Where the hell are you guys?_ /I he fussed mentally.

It seemed like hours later between the beatings and the breaks the guy took. But it likely wasn't that long. Munch was struggling to sit back up as the guy had just left, and in a hurry to boot.

"Police!" That shout was the most welcome sound John Munch had heard in days. He recognized his partner's voice immediately. "Munch?"

It took Munch a long moment to recover and call out. "I'm here." He coughed after yelling out, the room he was in was filled with dust. He shifted... feeling how raw his wrists were in the tight restraints as well.

Suddenly the door burst open. Munch was blinded by the lights that shone in, but he could hear them.

"Munch!" Fin's voice was full of worry and concern... something to tease his partner about later... but for now... he was safe. He suddenly stopped trying to move, losing his energy. Fin began undoing the restraints, while Olivia moved to his side.

"John, are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just get me the hell out of here." After Fin freed his arms, he leaned back against the wall, looking tired.

"Oh my God..." Elliot remarked from the other side of the room.

Olivia looked up. "What is it Elliot?" Cragen came in just then and surveyed the room.

"He killed another girl," Munch spoke up. "Maybe a couple hours ago."

Cragen knelt next to his detective. "Can you walk out of here?"

Munch nodded, Fin and Cragen both moving to help him. He shot them an annoyed look, but accepted the help. "Just get me the hell out of here," he said again.


	7. Chapter 7

Tortured

Chapter 7

by KaraB

* * *

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Rating: T contains content not suitable for children under 13

Summary: The SVU squad works on solving a case and one of their own becomes a target. Cliché summary, but not the target you think.

Warnings: Mucho angst

* * *

Several weeks later

Munch glanced around as he entered the office for the first time since he'd gotten back. They'd forced him on leave longer than he'd have liked. They'd also been investigating the incident as well as the girl who'd been killed there. Fin had told him that her parents were insisting upon suing the police, the DA's office and him personally.

"Hey John," Olivia said, smiling at him. He nodded in response. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just peachy," he replied sarcastically. "I love experiencing the screwed up mess our legal system is."

"John, my office please?" Cragen asked. Munch nodded and followed him inside.

"What's up Captain? Throwing me a welcome back party, complete with paperwork and a new assignment?"

"John, IA wants you on a desk pending the outcome of the lawsuit."

"Sir..."

"The girl's parents and the media are presenting you as a corrupt cop, John. They're making it sound like you let this happen."

"I know what they're saying, Captain. You telling me that you believe it?"

"Of course not. You know me better than that. But it's not safe for you to be out there right now." Munch sighed. "You know I hate putting any of my detectives on desk duty when its something like this but it's for your own safety. There are plenty of people out there gunning for you. And it gets worse."

"Here it comes..." Munch added.

"Her parents have connections. Connections who are pressuring Internal Affairs to investigate you. They want your badge."

"IA has already been all over the case. That's expected in this kind of case."

"This is different."

"How do you know?" Munch asked curiously.

"I have a few friends," Cragen said. "They're after your badge, John. They're very serious about this. They're looking for anything... any reason. They're reviewing all your cases, even cases back to your days in Homicide. Got a call from one of your old friends over there. Are they going to find anything?"

"I don't know Captain. They want me bad enough I'm sure they could find something."

Cragen raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Munch shrugged, then smirked. "Just being my pessimistic, paranoid, conspiracy seeing self."

* * *

That afternoon, Fin dropped him off at his apartment.

"You don't have to put up this front you know," Fin said quietly on the drive over. "What you went through would shake up anyone…"

"I'm fine," Munch insisted. "And I'll be fine if people would just stop assuming that I'm not."

"John…"

"What do you want from me?" Munch asked, his irritation turning to anger and blatant sarcasm entering his voice. "Do you want me to have a breakdown?"

"I want you to admit for once that you could use some help. We're all worried about you."

"Cragen's making me talk to Huang. Isn't that enough?" Munch snapped in reply.

"Like you really talk to him anyway," Fin replied, sighing in frustration. "I'm your partner man…"

"And that doesn't entitle you to know everything about me and my life. I'm fine," he emphasized again. "When you're kidnapped and tortured you can deal with it however the hell you like."

"John…"

"Just leave me alone alright?" he snapped again, getting out of the car and moving inside the building.

Fin followed. "Everything will work out."

"Right. That's why the Captain removed me from duty."

"That was for your safety. Aside from the press latching onto this like a piranha, you're the only person alive who knows what this guy looks like."

"Lucky me."

* * *

It didn't surprise Munch at all when Huang came by to see him that evening.

Munch sat back, staring at Huang as the doctor sat down across from him. "Hey, what's up doc?" he asked flippantly. "Cragen send you by to check on me?"

"Does it bother you that he did?" Huang replied, nodding at Munch. "He's simply concerned for you."

"Yeah, so I hear. But it's not like I have a lot of options about talking to you is it?"

"I could recommend someone else if you think you'd be more comfortable."

"I'd just prefer everyone stop trying to take a virtual tour of my head."

"Is that helping?" Huang asked, gesturing to the beer in Munch's hand.

"It isn't hurting," Munch countered, taking another long drink. "Care for one?"

"No thanks. Why don't you tell me what happened while you were missing?"

"I don't know doc, why don't you tell me. I was missing remember?"

"No one blames you for this."

_I blame me for this_. "Yeah that's why I'm on desk duty right now."

"You know that's for your safety."

Munch sat there, silent for a long moment. "Doc, I'm really not in the mood for this right now. I just want to do my job."

"And I'm trying to do mine," Huang pointed out. "I want to help you."

"Well I don't need the help, but thanks doc."

"Fine," Huang said, seeing the futility of sitting here. "But if you want to talk, you can give me a call anytime. And what we discuss stays between us."

"Sure, whatever," Munch replied disinterestedly. "I just love sitting around and talking about our feelings."

* * *

Feedback me! 


	8. Chapter 8

Tortured  
Chapter 8  
by KaraB

Fandom: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Rating: T contains content not suitable for children under 13

Summary: The SVU squad works on solving a case and one of their own becomes a target. Cliché summary, but not the target you think.

Warnings: Mucho angst

Part 1: http/ 2: http/ 3: http/ 4: http/ 5: http/ 6: http/ 7: http/aricadavidson. month passed and eventually the lawsuit was dropped and Munch was back on duty. However, Munch knew that every action was scrutinized for signs of weakness… of being unable to do his job.   
As a cop, to an extent, it was part and parcel of the job. IA was always on top of any situation. But this was a lot worse than just their normal aggravation.

Oddly and perhaps somewhat ironically, it was Huang he respected the most. Huang didn't make any pretense about what he wanted from Munch… or for him. Whichever… Munch sighed and tossed his keys on the table by the door, then collapsed onto the couch. More and more he found himself wishing he had something or someone to go home to. "Maybe I should go ahead and get a cat or something," he mumbled. "A demonic little furball wouldn't be too bad." He had scarcely begun to relax when his beeper started going off and he immediately stood and headed out the door, already dialing his partner's number to find out what was going on.

He felt something in his chest freeze when the first words out of his partner's mouth were, "We've got another one John, just like your case."

The scene itself was a mess. Ambulances, fire trucks and police cars were everywhere, the lights of the vehicles shining through the night. "What happened?" he asked as businesslike as possible.

"We cornered the suspect," Fin replied, approaching and taking the questions. "He killed the girl and then turned the gun on himself. It's not pretty."

"I need to see," Munch said, turning to look at him. "I need to know if it was the same guy. I need to know." To Munch's surprise that seemed to be enough to satisfy his partner, who stopped the mother hen routine.

"Just remember, it's pretty bad down there John." Fin led the way down into the basement of the house. He followed into the room and for a moment couldn't see a thing, until he turned on his flashlight, illuminating the gore spread across the walls, as well as the ceiling and certainly the floor.

Munch looked around for a long moment and froze as Fin shone his flashlight on the man responsible for all the terror in the city for the last few months as well for Munch's personal torment.

Fin immediately noticed the change in his partner, though he knew that John could and would insist on holding it together until he left and was alone. "Is that him?"

Munch nodded slowly. "That's him." It was all he could say and all that really needed to be said. He avoided Fin's gaze and turned around, walking away quickly. Fin didn't catch up to him until he'd reached his car.

"Come on man, let me in. I'll drive and we'll go grab a couple beers."

"You can't leave the scene," Munch insisted massaging his temples.

"Captain said it was okay. He's taking over and Elliot and Liv are there." Munch glared at him for a long moment before relenting and moving over into the passenger's seat. Fin started the car and they both drove in silence for a long few minutes. "I'm here man, if you want to talk," Fin finally said, breaking the silence.

"What's there to talk about?" Munch responded a few moments later.

"You blame yourself." Being subtle didn't work with Munch so Fin figured he might as well go ahead and hit the problem right on the nose.

"Damn right I do," Munch replied.

Fin didn't miss the first tear or the second as Munch said there, trying to remain stone-faced. The kindest thing he could do for his partner was let him vent and then let the reaction go, whatever it was. "I think I'd blame myself too." It was an offering, of an excuse.

"Captain told you to call me didn't he?"

Fin debated whether or not to tell the truth. Finally deciding it was probably the right course of action. "Yes. He knew you wouldn't trust yourself until you'd gone to another scene like that. Or until you saw that the guy was dead."

Munch gave a low mirthless chuckle. "So kill two birds with one stone."

"I can imagine…"

"No," Munch interrupted, "You can't. And I hope you never have to go through it either. Because what happened to me is something that will haunt a person for the rest of their lives. It leaves you… tortured."

The End.

Possible Sequel to be considered.


End file.
